El Hombre que Amó a Naruto Uzumaki
by Firey Girl
Summary: Los sentimientos no correspondidos de Sasuke pueden convertirse en una carga muy pesada que sólo la presencia de Naruto puede alivianar. ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SASUKE!


**_Como hoy es cumpleaños de mi bello Sasuke, aquí le hago entrega de mi regalo. ¡¡Espero que también lo disfruten ustedes!!_**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El hermoso y brillante sol de la mañana iluminaba poco a poco aquella habitación donde una pareja de apellido Uchiha dormía con mucha pesadez. La noche anterior no habían podido dormir bien porque se enteraron de que iban a recibir visitas importantes y eso era extraño porque personas como ellos no perdían la calma tan fácilmente, especialmente Sasuke, el jefe de una familia de cinco miembros. Pero la razón mas exacta a su insomnio se debía a un hombre rubio de ojos azules que ahora se encargaba de cuidar la poderosa aldea de Konoha. Su nombre era…

Naruto Uzumaki.

No lo admitía abiertamente, pero Sasuke tenia un sentimiento que ardía en su corazón desde que lo había conocido a él… llegó a gustarle el color naranja porque le recordaba a él… nunca antes se había preocupado tanto por alguien como lo hacia con él…

Él lo había "marcado"…

Muchos años atrás, cuando los dos eran apenas unos jovencitos de 13 años, Naruto y Sasuke compartieron un beso muy accidentado que había dado comienzo a su eterna rivalidad pero también duradera amistad. Tal vez Naruto no lo sabia, pero para Sasuke significaba mucho su relación y hasta se había arriesgado a morir en el País de las Olas con tal de que Naruto continuara con vida, pero a fin de cuentas, todo había resultado bien para ambos y regresaron a las andanzas.

Sakura Haruno también era una gran amiga y aunque había veces en que se preocupaba por ella, nunca le presto mucha atención por ser demasiado escandalosa para su gusto. Él apreciaba a sus camaradas de equipo lo suficiente como para olvidarse por un tiempo de su venganza contra su hermano Itachi, sin embargo, tras conocer a Orochimaru en el Bosque de la Muerte, nada volvió a ser lo mismo para él…

Intentó no sentir envidia hacia Naruto, quien fuera la persona más importante para él, pero cada día se sentía más y más impotente ante el hecho de no poder vengar la muerte de su familia porque era débil… y esa debilidad la atribuía a una sola causa…

Su lazo con Naruto…

Fue por eso que de la noche a la mañana, Sasuke supuestamente cortó el lazo que lo ataba a la villa y a sus compañeros para tomar su camino hacia el máximo poder. No fue fácil puesto que Naruto había intentado traerlo de vuelta al precio que fuera, pero no lo consiguió y el moreno lo dejo solo en el Valle de la Muerte, y le permitió vivir por mero capricho. A pesar de todo, el Uchiha nunca se olvidó de Naruto…

Sasuke abrió los ojos y tan pronto comenzó a moverse, su esposa también despertó porque a ella no le gustaba amanecer sola. Al verla sonriéndole, él le correspondió el gesto acariciando su tersa mejilla y recordó que durante la época en que estuvo tras de Itachi, él no se puso a pensar en chicas porque ellas no eran su prioridad aún cuando entre sus planes estaba la restauración de su clan. Pero eso no impidió que casi todas las mujeres que conocía estuvieran tras de él y raramente podía pasar un rato tranquilo. Además, ninguna chica le había hecho sentir lo que Naruto, pero era obvio que esos sentimientos no podían llegar lejos ni interferir con sus propósitos de vida.

El Uchiha se encontraba en deuda con Naruto, porque fue gracias a él que pudo regresar sano y salvo a su tierra natal. Desde que se convirtió en el Séptimo Hokage, su rubio amigo se hizo una persona mucho más responsable y rápidamente se gano el aprecio de todo Konohagakure, quienes veían en él un gran y sabio líder. Muchos protestaron cuando vieron a Sasuke de vuelta en la aldea porque lo consideraban un traidor, pero el ojiazul se encargó de explicar a todos su inocencia y le fue otorgado el perdón.

Fue una gran satisfacción para Sasuke estar viviendo nuevamente una era de paz en Konoha y más cuando pasaba las tardes con Naruto, ya fuera contemplando el atardecer, entrenando o simplemente compartiendo momentos de ocio. Durante una temporada no le gustaba la idea de que el rubio fuera su "jefe" pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo y continuar viviendo como un ninja respetable pero temido a la vez, y no solo en País del Fuego, sino también en el resto del mundo.

Sasuke se levantó y se dio una ducha de agua fría mientras que su mujer reacomodaba la cama y se acicalaba un poco para comenzar con las labores del día. Ella poseía un largo cabello negro con leves tintes de verde y ojos café oscuro además de una piel ligeramente tostada, que contrastaba con la palidez de su marido.

- ¿Qué te apetece para desayunar, amor?.- preguntó ella dándole un par de golpes a la puerta del baño.

- Algo sencillo. Hoy tengo una misión y no quiero andar por ahí con el estómago pesado.- respondió Sasuke.

- ¡A la orden!.- dijo ella sonriendo y haciendo un gesto parecido al de los soldados.

Cuando estaba en medio de su nueva vida de tranquilidad, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto y Sakura eran cada vez más y más cercanos, lo que provocaba en cierto punto sus celos pero también le alegraba ver al rubio siendo feliz con la mujer que amaba. Esto le hizo pensar que ya estaba cerca la hora de llevar a cabo su tarea de restablecer el reconocido Clan Uchiha, pero no podía pensar en quien seria la elegida para compartir el resto de sus días con él…

- ¡Arriba todos, ya salió el sol!.- exclamó la Sra. Uchiha tocando las puertas de los otros cuartos.

- ¡No quiero ir a la academia!.- rezongó un pequeño niño que era la viva imagen de su madre.- Las clases son muy aburridas.

- Lo siento, hijo, pero ni tu padre ni yo toleramos esa excusa para que no vayas a clases. Ve a cambiarte que ya pronto tendré el desayuno listo.

Quince minutos después, Sasuke bajó las escaleras llevando puesto su impecable uniforme de jounin que era una simple sudadera negra con pantalones que hacían juego pero con el símbolo de los Uchiha bordado en los hombros, acompañados del chaleco ninja verde. En la mesa se encontraban sus tres hijos desayunando: Itachi, Kotomi y Noriaki. Ellos habían cambiado su vida para siempre y todo era gracias a su mujer, quien en aquel momento le sonrió con esa mueca tan peculiar y le sirvió su desayuno. Entonces recordó cómo la conoció a ella…

En aquella época, Sasuke tenía poco más de veintidós años cumplidos y era todo un capitán de ANBU que sobresalía de los demás por sus habilidades excepcionales. Al moreno no le importaba su puesto porque Naruto era novio de Sakura y eso lastimaba a Sasuke ya que él continuaba solo y realizar misiones de alto riesgo era su forma de olvidarse del dolor por un momento. Sin embargo, encontró un motivo suficiente para ser feliz la tarde en que vio por primera vez a la chica que seria su futura esposa…

Ese día, Naruto había llamado a Sasuke bajo el pretexto de que iba a asignarle una misión de asesinato pero cuando el moreno entró a la oficina del Hokage, lo vio balanceándose sobre su asiento mientras que una linda chica que llevaba chaleco verde lo sacudía para despertarlo, ya que el rubio dormía plácidamente. Sasuke no prestó atención a ella y se dirigió directamente hacia el Hokage, al que zarandeó por un buen rato sin conseguir despertarlo, pero pronto dio con el motivo de su estado…

A los pies de Naruto estaba una pequeña botella blanca con un enorme kanji que decía "Sake" y con los ronquidos que el ojiazul daba, se podía percibir el aroma a licor.

- ¿Tú quien eres?.- preguntó Sasuke viendo fijamente a la chica.

- Ah, lo siento. Usted no me conoce porque recién me nombraron Jounin. . Me conocen como "La Emperatriz del Viento" pero mi nombre es…

- ¡Waaaaa!

El grito de Naruto sobresaltó a los dos ninjas y Sasuke no perdió tiempo para darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio y despertarlo. El Hokage explicó que de repente le había entrado curiosidad por probar el sake pero que tan pronto se terminó la botella comenzó a sentirse mareado y el sueño se apodero de él. Luego de desperezarse por completo, presentó a Sasuke ante la chica y le dijo que la supuesta misión era sólo un truco para hacer que ellos se conocieran, lo cual el moreno rechazo tajantemente de principio… hasta que Naruto le hizo ojitos suplicantes.

Sasuke por más que quería, no podía resistir esos ojos…

- ¿Y que clase de apodo es "La Emperatriz del Viento"?.- le pregunto Sasuke a la joven durante una cena privada entre los dos.

- Me dicen así por esto…- explico ella dirigiendo la mirada hacia uno de los vasos con agua. Sasuke también lo miró y se asombró ligeramente cuando lo vio partirse en dos sin motivo alguno.

- ¿Chakra de viento?.- inquirió tan pronto se dio cuenta de que ella poseía una habilidad similar a la de Naruto.

- Veo que te diste cuenta. Naruto-sama tenía razón, eres un ninja muy astuto. Esa no es mi única habilidad, pero prefiero no mostrarla porque dicen que un halcón nunca muestra sus garras.

- Me agradas.

- Gracias. Tú también me caes bien. Me gusta tu cara, y por eso me gustaría permanecer a tu lado.

Esa cena juntos había sido el preludio de muchas otras citas en las que ambos fueron conociéndose cada vez mejor y hasta tuvieron unas cuantas peleas para probar sus pericias que parecían interminables. Sasuke podía darse cuenta de que ella era una experta en el uso de la espada igual que él, con la diferencia de que la joven kunoichi empleaba una katana en vez de una chokuto o una ninjato.

Repentinamente llegó el día en que Naruto se comprometió con Sakura para casarse y Sasuke podía sentir que ya estaba muy a la desventaja. Durante la despedida de soltero del rubio en Ichiraku Ramen Bar, el Uchiha se quedó al margen de los demás chicos que bebían y echaban relajo divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Naruto ya no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta y le hizo compañía por un buen rato, preguntándole el motivo de su comportamiento tan extraño pero el moreno parecía una tumba porque no dijo nada de nada durante todo el evento. Ni siquiera se rió cuando Kiba se emborrachó y acabó empujando a Shikamaru, quien a su vez le picó un ojo a Rock Lee y éste les echó la bronca a todos.

Finalmente cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin, todos se retiraron a sus casas no sin antes hacerle bromas a Naruto por ser el primero de ellos en casarse. El rubio acompañó a Sasuke un rato pero cuando pasaban por un callejón retirado y solitario, el azabache acorraló a Naruto.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Sasuke?.- cuestionó Naruto al sentir que Sasuke acechaba su cuello.

- Ya… no puedo más, Naruto…

- ¿Qué?.- cuando los labios del moreno hicieron contacto con su piel tostada, se estremeció del susto.- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Deja de hacer eso que no es gracioso, temee!

- No bromeo. Tú me…

Sasuke miró los ojos celestes de Naruto y pudo percibir que él estaba de veras asustado porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y supo que ya no venía al caso explicarle sus sentimientos. Se alejó de él y le dio la espalda.

- Lo siento. Creo que el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza.- mintió Sasuke para no incomodar más a Naruto.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por poco y ya me había creído el cuento de que eras gay! ¡Sin duda esa broma estuvo buenísima! Aunque la próxima vez mejor besa a Sai, ¿okey?

Ante esta situación tan vergonzosa y agonizante, Sasuke salió corriendo sin despedirse de Naruto y llegó al puente donde solían reunirse en los buenos tiempos de su juventud. Le entraban ganas de lanzar el anillo que la próxima pareja Uzumaki utilizaría en la boda para que así ellos no se casaran. Cuando estuvo a punto de deshacerse de la preciada joya, la impotencia se apoderó de él en el último instante y simplemente estuvo varias horas contemplando el agua. No podía llorar porque sólo se trataba de una boda, no un funeral. Naruto seguiría con vida, pero ya no tendría exclusividad sobre él y las sonrisas del rubio obtendrían una nueva dueña…

- ¿Sasuke-san?.- irrumpió una voz suave y conocida para él.

El Uchiha no respondió ni volteó porque ya sabía quien era la que le hablaba. Siguió observando el agua correr debajo de él porque solo era cuestión de horas para que Naruto se olvidara de su soltería. Su nueva amiga era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que él estaba deprimido y simplemente le hizo compañía sin decir nada. Pero ese silencio era demasiado incómodo para Sasuke… no sabía porqué pero la presencia de ella le fastidiaba mucho.

- ¿Porqué viniste hasta aquí en vez de irte a tu casa?.- preguntó con frialdad.

- Vine a encontrarte en lugar de Naruto-sama.

- Será mejor que te vayas.

- ¿Tanto te disgusta mi presencia? ¿Tan orgulloso eres que temes desahogarte enfrente de mí?

- Tú no me conoces, ¿Cómo puedes entender mi dolor y mi tristeza? No podrías imaginarlo ¡Nunca!

La joven jounin no se molestó por las duras palabras de Sasuke, sino que más bien lo miró con infinita piedad.

- No sé lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, pero lo que si sé es que sólo te aferras a alguien que jamás fue tuyo. Naruto-sama se verá contento y confiado pero en realidad se preocupa mucho por ti, Sasuke-san. A él no le gustaría para nada verte así y estoy segura de que a ti tampoco te haría bien verlo angustiarse, ¿verdad?

Sasuke tampoco respondió a esa pregunta pero volteó a verla en vez de seguirla ignorando.

- Verás que algún día vas a sonreír y dirás "¡Que feliz estoy de haber conocido a Naruto!". Esto es algo temporal porque él es un sol que brilla sin agotarse y su luz continuará iluminándote el corazón.- Sasuke ya parecía estar más sosegado y los tenues rayos del sol luchaban por asomarse entre las montañas del horizonte.- Además… me tienes a mí.

- ¿?

- Realmente no creíste eso de que sólo me gustaba tu cara, ¿verdad?

- ¿No es así?

- Que desconsiderado.- comentó ella en broma.- Esa fue una mentira blanca que te dije para que no me consideraras un estorbo. En serio que te gusta hacer alboroto, no tienes remedio, Sasuke-san. Vamos a casa para que descanses porque tienes una deuda pendiente con Naruto-sama y si quieres tirarte al río, yo también lo haré.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

- Porque sí.

Con el sol que hacía su lenta aparición, Sasuke se despidió de la desolación y ese amor intenso que tenía por Naruto fue guardado en un lugar recóndito de su corazón. Y cuando le tocó elegir a la mujer con la que se casaría, el moreno eligió a esa kunoichi de alegres ojos cafés porque ella era buena lidiando con él, sus habilidades eran excepcionales y no buscaba conflicto con nadie. Obviamente cuando le pidió matrimonio, le confesó que no podía olvidar a Naruto pero a ella no le importó. Esa honestidad era lo que afirmó la determinación de Sasuke para casarse con ella y formar una nueva vida.

Al pasar dos años, la nueva pareja Uchiha se vio bendecida con la llegada de un heredero varón que Sasuke decidió nombrar Itachi en honor a su fallecido hermano mayor. Curiosamente la fecha de nacimiento de su hijo coincidía con el de su homónimo y no pudo evitar llorar de nostalgia cuando cargó al robusto bebé en brazos, pero cuando vio esos ojitos curiosos que lo miraban fijamente, se le vino la idea a la mente y su esposa estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Tres años después, ambos tuvieron a su primera niña que era ansiosamente recibida por su madre pero que maravilló a Sasuke tan pronto él notó lo preciosa que era, en cierto modo su pequeña sonrisita era igual a la de su madre Mikoto, por lo que cambiando de lugar las sílabas se le ocurrió el nombre de Kotomi. Por último, su hijo Noriaki nació seis años después de Itachi y había heredado casi todos los rasgos de su madre por lo que fue ella quien le puso el nombre. Siendo el menor, Noriaki ocupaba un lugar muy especial no sólo en el corazón de su padre, sino en el resto de la familia y la relación que tenía con Itachi era parecida a la del fallecido homónimo con la de Sasuke.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Kotomi y Noriaki discutían por ver quien se quedaba con el último bizcocho mientras que Itachi trataba de poner orden entre sus dos hermanitos. Su esposa le sirvió un tazón de ochazuke, que era algo rico, saludable y ligero como él lo había pedido. Al dirigir sus ojos al frente sonrió por tener una familia que le hicieran un poco de jaleo por las mañanas, él no podía vivir sin algo de escándalo como el que le montaba Naruto en los perdidos días de misión. Su mujer e hijos eran motivo suficiente para que Sasuke se decidiera a renunciar a su cargo en ANBU y convertirse en un Jounin con misiones menos mortíferas.

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Kotomi no me deja comerme el bizcocho!!.- gritó Noriaki con desesperación.

- Kotomi, no molestes a tu hermanito.- le ordenó la Sra. Uchiha con suavidad.

- ¡Pero él ya se comió tres, mamá!

- Hijo, cédele el panqué a tu hermana. Pórtate como un caballero.- sentenció Sasuke y Noriaki no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Esta batalla estaba a favor de Kotomi.

- Papá, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?.- preguntó Itachi, de aproximadamente 12 años, cuyas facciones eran iguales a las de su padre, pero con el color de piel de su madre.

- Si no mal recuerdo dijiste que llevarías a los niños en tu misión, ¿no?.- recalcó la esposa.- Mientras no sea algo peligroso, por mí está bien.

- Tú también vendrás.

- ¿Yo? Pero…

- ¿Me estás llevando la contraria?.- preguntó Sasuke tomándola de la barbilla y viéndola fijamente.

- ¡No! Es decir… yo también iré, Sasuke…

Itachi y Kotomi se rieron por la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía su progenitora cuando el patriarca Uchiha le clavaba la mirada. Luego luego se notaba que ella estaba coladita por él con la misma intensidad que cuando recién se casaron.

Tan pronto terminaron de comer, los Uchiha salieron hacia el puente que tantos recuerdos le traían a Sasuke… memorias de él haciendo misiones y pasándola bien con los miembros del equipo 7 que ese día se reuniría de nuevo después de muchos años. Naruto había planeado todo con semanas de anticipación porque rara vez coincidían ya que el ajetreo apenas les daba chance de saludarse. Los niños jugaban con shurikens de papel mientras que Sasuke se quedaba callado y con los ojos cerrados, relegando a su esposa por un rato. Entonces…

- ¡¡Buenos días!!

- Hokage-sama…

Naruto y Sakura, acompañados de sus hijos Minato y Narumi que eran las vivas réplicas del gran Hokage pero Narumi tenía su temperamento, como su madre que para ese entonces ya era una ninja médico de renombre. El rubio Uzumaki y el moreno Uchiha se miraron por un momento con cierto prejuicio, lo que angustió a las mujeres de ambos pero inmediatamente cambiaron esas caras por una sonrisa.

- ¡Naruto te he dicho que no me metas esos sustos!.- le reclamó Sakura muy enojada.

- Perdón, Sakura-chan…

- ¡Lo mismo te digo a ti, Sasuke!

- Lo siento.

- ¡¡Señor Hokage, cuando crezca quiero ser como usted!!.- dijo Noriaki muy emocionado.

- Si eres perseverante, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás.

- ¡¡Y luego me casaré con Narumi-chan!!

- ¡¿Qué?!.- exclamaron Naruto y la susodicha.

- ¡Eso, eso! Y yo seré el novio de Kotomi-chan.- agregó Minato con valentía.

- ¡Cuñado!.- se señalaron Minato y Noriaki abrazándose.

- ¡¡Piérdete, Noriaki!!.- exclamaron Narumi y Kotomi dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza al Uchiha menor.

La escena divirtió mucho a los adultos que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un hombre canoso de aproximadamente cincuenta años y un joven de no más de veinte años que tenía pelo y ojos oscuros y mascaba una pajilla. Su chaleco denotaba su posición como un ninja de alto rango pero eso no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo, aunque era interesante el hecho de que llevara una máscara verde en la mitad inferior de su rostro cuando no mascaba la hojarasquilla. Esto con el fin de imitar el ejemplo de su padre, quien resultaba ser Kakashi Hatake.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!

- Disculpen mi tardanza, me perdí en el sendero de la vida y…

- ¡Has usado esa excusa tantas veces que ya ni tú mismo te la crees, sensei!.- lo delató Naruto algo irritado.

- Naruto tiene razón.- lo apoyó Sasuke.

- Papá, ¿este viejo será nuestro sensei?.- preguntó Minato señalando a Kakashi.

- No. Seré yo.- lo corrigió el chico de la pajilla.

- Ah, qué decepción.- bufó el pequeño rubio.

- Oye, soy el hijo del ninja copia, así que más respeto porque tan pronto te gradúes de la academia haré tu vida miserable.- lo amenazó Satoshi, que así se llamaba el hijo de Kakashi.

- Gulp, papá…

- Y lo mismo va por ti, Kotomi Uchiha. Ya me has dado mucha lata en clase y eso acabará pronto.

- Papi…

- Ya lo oíste hija.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y eso llamó la atención de Sasuke, quien sólo se quedó viendo al rubio que no dejaba de alegrarle la vida con cada aparición que hacía y que nunca sabría de sus sentimientos, pero eso ya no lo agobiaba más. Sasuke Uchiha sabía que sin importar qué, él siempre sería…

El hombre que amó a Naruto Uzumaki.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sí lo sé, fue un pésimo y decepcionante final pero bueno, la verdad no se me ocurrió otro mejor. Yo acato las órdenes de mi mente sin rechistar. Se aceptan felicitaciones, tomatazos, chocolates con bichos, etc..._**

**_¡¡Cuídense mucho y espero continuarle pronto a mis otros fics!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


End file.
